Sanos y Salvos
by Rohe
Summary: Edward está desesperado: el amor de su vida se está marchando y él no puede hacer nada para impedirlo. Todos humanos.


Autora: Rohe.

Título: "Sanos y Salvos".

Género: Romance/Drama.

Rating: K

Resumen: Edward está desesperado: el amor de su vida se está marchando y él no puede hacer nada para impedirlo. Todos humanos.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.

Advertencia: AU, OoC, todos humanos, one-shot.

* * *

Cierro los ojos y apoyo la espalda en la pared. Todo el cansancio cae sobre mis hombros, haciéndome débil.

— ¡Edward!

La puerta de la sala de espera se abre de golpe. Giro la cabeza con rapidez, y al ver que es Rosalie, suspiro con pesar. Está pálida y su cabello rubio parece opaco. Se acerca a mí tambaleante, y cuando me enderezo, me envuelve en un abrazo rápido y frío.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué tienes la camiseta cubierta de sangre?

No sé qué decirle. Siento las lágrimas invadirme, pero respiro profundo y le digo:

—No es mía, es de Bella.

Ella retrocede, impactada. Una sombra atormenta su rostro; pero toma una fuerte bocanada de aire y me mira, impasible. Su rostro se vuelve frío y su expresión hosca.

— ¿Dónde está?

—La llevaron a pabellón—murmuro, volviendo a apoyarme en la pared—. Dijeron que había que esperar.

Rosalie contrae el gesto, pero no dice nada más. Está desesperada; noto cómo mueve su pie violentamente contra el suelo desinfectado.

— ¿Qué pasó? —musita en voz baja, cubriéndose el rostro.

—No lo sé—contesto, y el pasillo se queda en silencio.

* * *

— _Soy Bella—me dice, ofreciéndome su mano._

 _Frunzo el ceño, divertido._

— _¿Bella? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ése?_

 _Ella alza una ceja en mi dirección. Su cabello castaño está sujeto por una coleta en lo alto de su cabeza que la hace parecer una niña._

— _¡No la trates mal! —Grita Alice, mi hermana, apareciendo de improviso y pasándole un brazo por los hombros—. Bella, te presento al zopenco de mi hermano. Edward, te presento a mi mejor amiga._

 _Le sonrío a Bella, levantando la cerveza en su dirección. Ella rueda los ojos, pero aun así me devuelve el gesto._

* * *

La puerta de la sala de emergencia se abre otra vez. Es Jacob y Renesmee, con expresiones desenfocadas. Mi hija corre hacia mí rápidamente, preocupada.

— ¡Dios mío, papá! ¿Y esa sangre? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está mamá?

Rosalie se levanta de la silla que ha ocupado las últimas tres horas.

—Renesmee, siéntate, por favor.

— ¡No quiero sentarme! —Ruge ella, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando Rosalie toma su brazo—. ¡Díganme que está pasando en este instante!

* * *

— _¡Fuera de aquí, vete! —Chilla Bella, dándome un empujón—. ¡No quiero ver a nadie! ¡Lárgate!_

 _Hago una maniobra que la distrae y abrazo su cintura. Ella cae sollozante en mi pecho, agarrando mi camiseta como si de ello dependiera su vida._

 _En mi vida, la he solo tres veces llorar. Es una experiencia desgarradora. Alguien como Bella es demasiado fuerte para ser humana. Hermosa e indiferente. Cuando ves sus ojos fríos y amenazantes llenarse de lágrimas, es como si todo se desmoronara. Sientes que ya nada estará bien, que ya no puedes ser feliz. Y ahí te das cuenta, que está llena de tristeza._

— _¿¡He hecho algo mal!? —Gime, desesperada, escondiendo su rostro enrojecido por las lágrimas en mi pecho—. No quiero estar así, no quiero…_

 _Beso su pelo, y con cuidado, la acomodo sobre la cama. Las lágrimas caen sin piedad por sus mejillas; su cabello negro está enmarañado. Una expresión de dolor cruza su rostro, rompiéndome el alma._

— _Nunca te dejaré ir—le susurro, besando su húmeda mejilla—. Lo prometo._

* * *

Renesmee llora aferrada a la camiseta de Jacob; su rostro es escondido por una cortina de cabello cobrizo. Rosalie evita mirarlos concentrándose en el suelo inmaculado. Veo una lágrima solitaria descender por su mejilla, pero no digo nada.

Miro de reojo que la puerta se abre otra vez. Es Alice, seguida por mis padres.

— ¡Jesús, Edward! —exclama ella, abrazándome con fuerza—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Le digo lo mismo que le dije a Rosalie. Alice me abraza otra vez cuando termino de hablarle, seguida de mi madre, que deposita un beso en mi frente. Los ojos de mi madre, Esme, se ven preocupados y nublados, al igual que los de Carlisle, mi padre.

* * *

— _Estoy embarazada—murmura Bella, con una sonrisa._

 _Estoy tan impresionado que lo único que puedo hacer es abrazarla._

— _¡Eso es fantástico! —le digo, besándola en los labios. Bella sonríe, enredando sus piernas en mi cadera—. ¿Será niña o niño?_

 _Ella se ríe, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Es el sonido más bello que alguna vez he escuchado._

— _Oh, eso lo sabrás pronto—me dice, guiñándome un ojo—. ¿Qué prefieres?_

— _Que nazca sano y salvo._

 _La beso sin dejar de abrazarla, emocionado._

* * *

—Edward…—dice alguien, moviéndome el hombro. Me sobresalto y me pongo de pie, desorientado. Es Rosalie—. Deberías ir a casa… ya has estado tres días aquí.

— ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? —murmuro con voz pastosa—. El médico dijo que sólo tenemos que esperar.

—Lo sé—suspira, bajando la mirada—. Pero debes descansar. Yo ya lo hice, ahora es tu turno. Por favor, a Bella no le gustaría que estuvieras aquí todo sucio y barbón.

Contengo la emoción que me produce aquella frase. _Despertará, y se pondrá bien_ , pienso, acariciándome la barbilla.

—Lo haré—le informo, un poco más despierto. Le echo un vistazo a mi hija que duerme en brazos de su novia, a Alice que bebe café frente a una enfermera. Todos parecen cansados y desesperanzados. _Pero ella despertará._

* * *

— _Di "m-a-m-á" —deletrea Bella, ladeando la cabeza—. "M-a-m-á"._

 _Ruedo los ojos, tocando la mejilla de Renesmee. Mi hija esboza una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mostrándonos sus pequeños dientes. Ya tiene un año y medio; es hermosa._

— _No la presiones. Dirá algo cuando tenga algo que decir._

 _Bella bufa y se levanta del sofá, recogiendo los juguetes que Renesmee ha ocupado toda la tarde. Se dirige a la cocina, seguramente a traer el postre de la niña._

— _Di "p-a-p-á" —musito en voz baja, escondiendo una sonrisa divertida—. Ése soy yo. "P-a-p-á"._

* * *

Camino hasta casa con las manos en los bolsillos. El frío quema mis mejillas y la nieve congela mis pies, pero la ignoro. Todo se ha convertido en un monumento fúnebre. ¿Qué haré sin Bella; sin la mujer que me ha acompañado durante veinticinco años? No concibo mi vida sin ella. Sería imposible.

Me detengo en medio de la calle, respirando agitadamente. De pronto, la desesperación que he acumulado durante tres días me envuelve, ahogándome. Miro hacia ambos lados, empuñando las manos.

Suelto un grito que nace desde el fondo de mi garganta, que me descompone completamente, que me mata. No viviré sin ella.

* * *

 _Tomo su codo con fuerza, haciéndola girar. Grita de manera desgarrada, rompiendo por sobre la lluvia; sus ojos perdidos están anegados en lágrimas._

— _¡Basta! —chilla, y se revuelve entre mis brazos. Su cuerpo empapado convulsiona en sollozos—. ¡Basta! ¡Ya no aguanto más…! ¡Déjame, por favor! Solo necesito…_

 _Cierra la boca y deja de moverse. Tardo en darme cuenta que se ha desmayado. La adrenalina corre por todo mi cuerpo y me llena de pánico a su paso. Me cuesta respirar._

 _Miro desesperadamente hacia ambos lados. Una silueta baja de un auto que parece ser el mío. Sé que es mi chofer. ¿Por qué avanza tan lento? No tenemos tiempo…. Quiero gritarle, pero sé que no funcionará; no me escuchará y sería inútil. Pero lo intento de todos modos. Grito con todas mis fuerza, y a pesar de que lastima mis oídos, él no parece darse cuenta que lo hago._

 _Cuando se acerca lo suficiente, trae un paraguas en la mano y aunque trato de ver su expresión, me es imposible hacerlo porque la lluvia me lo impide._

— _Señor—dice._

— _¡Ayúdame, rápido! —grito otra vez. Mira alarmado a Isabella, que está inconsciente entre mis brazos—. ¡Vamos, ayúdame! ¡No te quedes ahí parado!_

 _Mi chofer se recupera y me ayuda a cargar a mi esposa dificultosamente hasta el automóvil. La lluvia sigue cayendo como si el cielo fuera partirse en dos, y sinceramente, espero que no lo haga hasta que hayamos llegado al hospital._

 _Cuando mi chofer pone en marcha en vehículo, comienzo a desesperarme realmente. Me doy cuenta que tiene una herida en su costado, que empapa mi camisa blanca y cambia su color a rojo oscuro. Su rostro está pálido y sus labios violáceos entreabiertos me recuerdan una desagradablemente escena de terror._

— _Más rápido, Alec—murmuro horrorizado, mientras sostengo a Isabella, meciéndola entre mis brazos. Acerco mis labios a su oído y le susurro: —Resiste. Prometí nunca dejarte ir._

* * *

Mientras trato de dormir, recuerdo la escena que nos llevó al hospital. Aún puedo sentir el peso muerto de Isabella entre mis brazos cuando la cargué hasta el automóvil. Aún puedo ver su sangre manchando mi camisa.

Entierro mi rostro en la almohada que usa regularmente mi esposa. Huele a fresas y a amor, a un infinito amor que yo jamás podría expresar; paciencia y caridad; dolor.

La lluvia enfría la habitación; enfría mi corazón. Siento el peso de la soledad; el peso de lo que perderé si Bella no despierta.

* * *

— _Estarás aquí para mí siempre, ¿no? —le pregunto, mirando hacia el cielo—. No podré seguir si no estás aquí._

 _Ella me mira esbozando una sonrisa._

— _Si aparece alguien como Tanya—susurra en mi oído, acariciándolo con su nariz—, prométeme que tomarás ese camino._

— _¿Qué? —cuestiono, tratando de alejarme, pero su agarre me lo impide._

 _¿Qué tiene que ver Tanya en todo esto? Ella sólo es una compañera de trabajo._

— _Promételo—repite, mirándome fijamente—. He visto cómo te mira. Parece que espera el momento preciso para… Promételo._

— _Eso es imposible, Isabella._

— _Claro que no._

— _Claro que sí. Además, no deberíamos hablar de esto si Renesmee está en casa._

— _Ella tiene dieciocho años. Podrá soportarlo._

 _Ignoro su olor dulce que me envuelve. Tampoco podría hacerlo. Es imposible. ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo elegir ese camino? No podría reemplazar a la mujer que amo sólo porque sí._

— _¿Cuál sería el fin? —le digo, negando con la cabeza._

— _El fin sería ser feliz. Promételo, ¿quieres? Estoy perdiendo la paciencia._

— _Está bien, lo prometo—le digo, aunque no lo haré realmente y ella lo sabe. Tomo sus manos y las beso—. Tú también prométeme algo._

— _¿Qué cosa?_

— _Que no elegirás ese camino. Sabes a lo que me refiero._

 _Sus ojos color chocolate me sonríen y su expresión se dulcifica. ¿Qué tan hermosa podía ser? Deja un beso en mi cuello y dice:_

— _Te quiero, Edward. Para siempre._

* * *

Apoyo mi cabeza en la fría muralla, mirando de reojo cómo Alice discute algo con Rosalie.

— ¿Familia de la señora Cullen?

Me enderezo rápidamente y camino hasta el médico. Alice, Rosalie y Renesmee hacen lo mismo, con la expresión inquieta. La respiración se me atasca en la garganta, dificultando mi respiración. Siento la adrenalina correr por mis venas; siento un peso sobre la cabeza.

—La señora Cullen tuvo una noche difícil—nos dice, frunciendo los labios. Noto las ojeras bajo sus ojos claros—. Ella… no lo soportó. Con la enfermedad que arrastró durante años, además de ése accidente que tuvo recientemente… lo lamento. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos.

Espero sentir algo: rabia, dolor, rencor contra aquél mortal que atendió durante seis días a mi esposa, pero no lo hago. De pronto, un vacío cae sobre mi estómago, dejándome paralizado.

Renesmee suelta un grito desgarrador a mi lado, cayendo al suelo.

— ¡Mamá!

Se pone de pie y empieza a correr hasta la habitación donde estaba hospitalizada Bella, pero actuó más rápido y agarro su cintura.

— ¡No, no puedes! —grito, sosteniéndola—. Nessie, no.

Su rostro, habitualmente pálido, se torna rojo y desesperado. Conozco esa expresión más que mis manos; está a punto de perder el control.

— ¡Suéltame, papá! ¡Necesito verla! ¡Necesito…!

Las lágrimas comienzan a derramarse por sus mejillas, partiéndome el corazón. Cuando me mira, sus ojos color chocolate me recuerdan a los de Bella, creando un hueco en mi corazón.

— ¡No! ¡Te quedas aquí! —exclamo, con voz rota.

Los sollozos de Alice llegan hasta mis oídos, haciéndome más débil. Aun así, no suelto a Renesmee hasta que cae al suelo con el rostro húmedo y enrojecido. Es una imagen que se queda en mi retina para siempre, incluso mucho más que eso.

—Edward—me llama con voz suave Rosalie, haciéndome voltear. Está abrazando a Alice, que llora desesperada en su hombro—. Vámonos, por favor.

Asiento, tomando en brazos a mi hija. Es casi tan liviana y delgada como Bella. Es casi tan parecida a mi esposa.

* * *

 _Cuando Bella me besa, dispara miles de emociones diferentes. Siento que vuelo, y me dejo llevar cerrando los ojos. Cuando los abro, escucho su risa cerca de mis labios._

— _Bastante bien para un primer beso—murmura, guiñándome un ojo._

— _Sí…—es lo único que puedo decir, aún atontado._

 _Me alejo lo suficiente para observa con claridad. Sus ojos castaños son severos pero alegres; fuertes._

* * *

 _Sólo cierra tus ojos,_  
 _estarás bien,_  
 _cuando venga la luz de la mañana,_  
 _tú y yo estaremos sanos y salvos._

 _Taylor Swift._

* * *

 **Gracias a todos por leer.**


End file.
